Yo te esperare
by Jeannette Michelle Earth Water
Summary: ¿Como te sentirías cuando crees tener al amor de tu vida y te equivocas de persona, cuando ves por primera vez a la persona que te acompañara para siempre y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no esta y te consume todo ese dolor y tristeza que llevas dentro y que duermas y jamas despiertes solo para ver el amor de tu vida? presientelo. The Last Airbender actual. Pasen y lean.


** Yo te esperare **

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

Era un día especial, no como cualquier otro, era el aniversario de Sokka y Toph que se hicieron novios hace 2 años atrás días después de la ruptura de Sokka y Suki. Los tortolos enamorados se encontraban bajo el árbol pensando en cómo sería su noche especial y mientras Sokka también recordaba cómo empezó todo.

**Flashback **

_En una casita en la en la ciudad de Omashu se encontraba una pareja de enamorados, aunque enamorados se podría decir entre comillas._

_Sokka se encontraba se encontraba sentado mientras pensaba en el sillón de la pequeña casa, mientras Suki estaba haciendo la cena. Cuando puso la mesa llamo a Sokka._

_- ¡Sokka ven a comer! – Dijo Suki mientras ponía los cubiertos y los platos._

_- Esta bien – Dijo Sokka mientras se levantaba del sillón. Al ver en la mesa que había __**un**__ plato con comida en la mesa, este miro a Suki con cara de confundido, dijo- ¿Tu no vas a comer conmigo?- pregunto el ojiazul a su novia._

_- Yo ya comí, tengo que hacer algunas cosas te deje mas comida en la cocina por si quieres mas, volveré después, adiós – Dijo Suki mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_- Adiós – Dijo Sokka con cara triste, ya había días en que no comía con él, ya no se reía de sus chistes o travesuras, ni era amorosa con él como lo era antes, al terminar su comida se dirigió a la cocina con el plato en la mano, lo lavo y lo guardo después se dirigió a su baño, se cepillo y se puso su ropa de dormir después se dirigió a su cama y poco después se durmió, al despertar vio que eran las 2:00 am y su novia no había vuelto y sospecho de algo así que se levanto, se puso los zapatos y su abrigo, y salió._

_Llamo y llamo y no contestaba, pero vio el auto de Suki que estaba encendido y de repente la vio, se escondió detrás de un arbusto y vio que no estaba sola, había un hombre con ella y a Sokka no podía creerlo, era JET el chico que odio desde su infancia estaba besando a su novia… a __**su**__ Suki la cual parecía que estaba disfrutando de ese beso, con razón siempre venia a la mañana siguiente por tener aventurillas con Jet._

_A la mañana siguiente, Suki llegó a casa y vió a Sokka con unas maletas en sus manos y rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿Que haces con esas maletas?- Pregunto la pelirroja._

_- Me voy de aquí- Le dijo Sokka con una voz fría y amarga mientras Suki todavía no entendía._

_-¿Pero por qué?_

_-¿Crees que soy bruto? Ya sé todo, lo de ''voy a salir un rato'' es mentira ¡Yo te amaba, te amaba con toda mi alma y después te encuentro besando a un idiota!- grito Sokka con lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas pero luego se calmo, bajo la cabeza y dijo- Lo mejor será que me vaya no soporto estar más aquí._

_- ¡Sokka espera…!_

_- No Suki, ya es tarde…- y se fue sin mirar atrás._

_Tomo su barco, fue a la habitación y se recostó un rato y poco a poco se durmió, pero de sorpresa soñó con una chica de edad de 12 años que corría hacia él, era una chica de tez blanca con ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello negro como la noche, con mejillas sonrojadas, y traía un vestido verde ajustado que se notaba que era del Reino Tierra, la chica se le hacía familiar pero vio que traía un brazalete que también se le hacía familiar, al acercarse más a él todo se la hacía negro hasta que despertó y el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza fue…Toph…. Esperen ¡Había soñado con Toph! El no lo podía creer… el JAMAS había soñado con ella apenas podía soñar con Katara pero ¿Toph?, él creyó que tal vez sería una señal pero ¿Cuál? Muchas preguntas le venían a la cabeza este que sintió que el barco ya no se movía y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la Isla Ember donde se encontraba su mejor amigo desde la infancia Aang y su hermana menor Katara. Al bajarse vio a la parejita esperándolos y lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo._

_- Sentimos mucho lo que paso hermano – Dijo su hermana dándole otro fuerte abrazo – Tal vez pudo ser una señal de que no era la indicada pero de igual forma siempre te vamos a apoyar ahora vamos a casa y descansas un poco que fue un largo viaje… después te alistas porque viene Toph y Zuko de visita- Sokka al escuchar el nombre de Toph le dio un escalofrió._

_- Sokka ¿estás bien?- pregunto nuestro calvito._

_-Si solo necesito descansar._

_- Esta bien – dijeron la pareja al unísono- Vamos a casa- dijo Katara, al llegar a la pequeña casa de playa donde vivía la pareja, Katara lo llevó a la habitación que le había indicado. Él se recostó en la cama y durmió un poco, un rato después sintió una mano en su hombro sacudiéndolo suavemente._

_-Sokka despierta ya llegaron- dijo Katara y Sokka gruñía para que no lo despertaran- Ash… ¡SOKKA!- Grito Katara a los 4 vientos._

_- ¡AAAHHH!- grito Sokka mientras cayó bruscamente de la cama- ¡Auch! ¡Qué quieres¡- Dijo Sokka mientras se sobaba la espalda._

_- Toph y Zuko ya llegaron- Sokka se tenso un poco al escuchar eso porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Toph si seguía siendo la misma niña aunque pasaran ya 5 años después de que la viera o a una cambiado Toph ya señorita no sabía cuál pero se calmo y siguió a Katara hasta afuera y se sorprendió al ver a Toph tan pero tan cambiada, esa es una; ya no era una niña ya era toda una señorita, bueno ya tenía 17 años, traía un la clásica ropa estilo Toph pero esta vez traía el pelo suelto pero que era brillante y muy liso totalmente hermoso, traía un pequeño brillo en los labios con un poco de rubor rosado claro en las mejillas y un delineador que le hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero su ropa consistía en un blusón verde ajustado que se hacía notar que Toph ya había adquirido mas curvas y busto perfecto, también había crecido, ¡Ya estaba del tamaños de Sokka! y verde pero más oscuro era muy hermosa. Este quedo boquiabierto hasta que._

_- Hola Snoozles – esa es otra; seguía teniendo el carácter estilo Toph._

_- H-Hola T-Toph estas muy linda me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Sokka sonrojado por primera vez._

_-Gracias- dijo Toph también sonrojada- a mi igual me da mucho gusto verte otra vez Snoozles- dijo Toph seguido por un golpe amistoso en el brazo- Hola Reina de Azúcar – dijo la ojiverde saludándola ya que Toph no era tan expresiva por los demás- ¿Y donde esta pies ligeros?_

_-Fue a una diligencia en unas horas viene- dijo Katara pero al fijarse en la ojiverde- ¡Toph estas muy preciosa, ya no pareces una niña! déjame ayudarte con las maletas, ah ¿y Zuko?_

_-Está hablando con algunas personas no me fije quienes eran._

_-Está bien._

_-Hola Sokka- dijo por primera vez nuestro querido Zuko- Sokka – Pero al ver que no respondía se dio cuenta de porque estaba él boquiabierto babeando, sonrio pícaramente – ¡Hola Toph!_

_- ¡Toph!- al ver al Señor del fuego riendo este lo miro molesto- ¿Que quieres?_

_-¿Me vienes a hablar así?- Zuko lo miro desafiante._

_-Hola Zuko…- dijo el ojiazul con algo de miedo_

_-Hola, parece que alguien está enamorado de alguien._

_-Claro que no._

_-Claro que si._

_-Claro que no._

_-Ash, como sea ayúdame a llevar el equipaje._

_-Está bien- dijo el ojiazul mientras agarraba una parte del equipaje._

_Después de que llegara Aang y cenaran, días después, en la noche, Sokka salió al patio como es de acostumbrarse se sentó en un tronco para poder ver la luna…._

_- Todavía la extrañas- dijo una voz familiar detrás de él, Sokka se exalto- Perdón snoozles._

_-Tranquila Toph toma asiento._

_-Gracias._

_Hay algo que no se conto fue que Sokka se enamoro de su pequeña cuando la vio salir de ese barco, pero ha estado tan nervioso de contarle lo que siente que ni siquiera podía bien decir su nombre hasta que recupero la fortaleza y dijo_

_- Oye Toph tengo que decirte algo._

_- Suéltalo._

_- No sé como lo tomaras pero…-dio un suspiro y- me gustas Toph se que sonara algo raro pero desde que te bajaste de ese auto no supe cómo reaccionar al verte tan hermosa._

_Toph quedo sorprendida pero después se sonrojo y dijo _

_-Tu…. También me gustas- Sokka también se sorprendió y después se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron hasta que los labios de Sokka tocaron los de Toph y se dieron un dulce, hermoso y tierno beso que más bien era el primer beso de Toph, ésta puso sus brazos en el cuello se Sokka y éste en la cintura de Toph, después se separaron_

_- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Sokka_

_- Si, si quiero- dijo la ojiverde que sonrio_

_- Te amo_

_-Te amo_

**Fin del Flashback**

- Amor, ¿y a donde quieres que te lleve esta noche? - pregunto Sokka mirando a Toph

- No lo sé tú dime- dijo Toph mientras estaba en el regazo de Sokka

- Vamos a cenar después vamos a otro lugar

- Esta bien.

- El otro lugar es sorpresa- Sonrió pícaramente Sokka

_-_ Sabes que odio las sorpresas – dijo esta mientras hacia un puchero al _estilo _Toph.

- Te vez linda cuando haces pucheros.

Toph arqueó una ceja pero después sonrió

-Oye eres suertudo de que tengas a una novia con pucheros a su estilo – dijo con tono sarcástico la ojiverde.

-Es verdad estoy suertudo- dijo el ojiazul para después darle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Y otra parte linda de ti es cuando te sonrojas – dijo Sokka después de que se separaran.

-Bueno quien te manda a hacerme sonrojar- dijo Toph que después sonrió.

En la noche, la pareja subía al lindo convertible rojo de Sokka, este encendió el auto y arrancó.

Mientras Sokka conducía, apago la luces y le dijo a Toph

-Mira hacia arriba- dijo Sokka

Toph obedeció y vio destellos de luz arriba de ellos y Toph se quedo sorprendida de lo bello que estaba ante sus ojos, ella levanto un brazo y al tocarlos sintió como si estuviera tocando el agua era muy hermoso pero cuando Sokka encendió las luces vio un camión de carga enfrente de ellos pero cuando él iba a doblar ya era muy tarde el camión ya había chocado contra ellos y quedaron inconscientes, de la suerte que el conductor del camión había salido con vida y llamo a emergencias.

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no eh vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y digo si te vas no vuelvas  
La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabía  
Y de haberlo sabido mas fuerte seria  
Cuatro de septiembre mi frase si te vas no vuelves me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas  
No entiendo porque no contestas  
Y aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue  
Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que ahí estas que no llame a la policía, luego cuelgan  
Todavía no pierdo la fe se que algún día volverás  
Y pase lo que pase_

Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare.

Los médicos hacían todo lo posible en la operación.

Pocas horas después…

Toph abrió lentamente los ojos pero algo andaba mal veía todo borroso.

- Toph- dijo Katara – Tranquila todo está bien.

- Porque veo borroso ¡Respóndanme, porque veo todo borroso!- A Toph ya le estaban cayendo lagrimas pero también se dio cuenta de algo- Y Sokka, ¿dónde está Sokka?

Se torno un silencio, pero después

- Alguien dígame ¿qué paso?

- Estuviste en un accidente…. Con Sokka- dijo Aang mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla- Y Sokka…. Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible pero…. Sokka…. Murió.

Toph al escuchar eso se le paro el corazón sintió como una parte de ella murió con él, solto un llanto.

- ¡NO, NO EL NO…. EL NO MURIO… NO!- A Toph no le salían las palabras por el llanto- ¡EL NO DEBIO MORIR …. YO ERA LA QUE TENIA QUE MORIR… NO EL!

- Toph no digas eso no fue tu culpa ni la de el- La tranquilizaba Katara mientras caían lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡NO KATARA TU NO ENTIENDES, SOKKA FUE MI PRIMER AMOR EL FUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, EL FUE EL QUE ME DIO MI PRIMER BESO, Y FUE MI PRIMER NOVIO!

Toph trataba de salir de la cama pero Katara y Aang la trataban de detener

-¡Enfermera!- Llamo Aang.

_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada  
Queda Un corazón sin vida  
Que a raíz de tu partida  
Se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz_

Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño,  
Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar,  
Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar,  
Porque solo espero que algún día pueda escapar 

Después de lo sucedido salió una enfermera y fue hacia la pareja que estaba en la sala de espera preocupados.

- Ya le dimos un calmante para que se tranquilizara pero por ahora no habrá visitas así descansara y cualquier cosa que pase le avisaremos- dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias- dijeron la pareja al unísono.

Meses después de la muerte de Sokka y de su funeral…

_Yo te esperare,  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare_

Toph se encontraba sentada en un sillón donde tenía al lado una ventana, ella ya no comía ni hablaba con nadie al menos que sea Katara.

Pocos días después Toph le apareció una enfermedad terminal por culpa de toda esa tristeza y le quedaban pocos días de vida.

Ahora ella se encontraba en su cama, se encontraba más pálida de lo usual y vomitaba mucho más de lo normal. Una noche, Toph deseo ver otra vez a Sokka hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida.

_Si tú te vas no queda nada,_  
_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
(Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare)  
_Si_ tú te vas no queda nada,  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada _

Cuando Katara entro a su habitación con el desayuno, lo dejo en la mesa y la sacudió suavemente pero algo andaba mal, Toph no despertaba hasta que tuvo en cuenta de que a Toph… le había llegado la hora, y no podían a ser nada porque ya era tarde… Toph Bei Fong…. Murió.

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare _

_Yeah! _  
_  
Cali y el Dandi yo_

El día más triste de todos los días, el día del funeral de Toph, Aang, Katara y Zuko decidieron en enterrarla al lado de la tumba de Sokka, la pareja seria recordada y jamás seria olvidada porque sabían que vivirían mejor y muy felices hasta la eternidad.

_Si tú te vas no queda nada,  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
(Yeah! Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare)_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Toph- ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

_De pronto vio una luz y de allí vio una figura humana que se acercaba hacia ella de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que era…_

_-¡Sokka!- grito la ojiverde muy alegre que por cierto tenia de vuelta su vista. Fue corriendo hacia él, lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios al separarse_

_- Te extrañe mucho- dijo Toph mientras lo abrazaba _

_- Yo igual – dijo Sokka mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza._

_Si tú te vas no queda nada,  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada._

_-Te espere mucho tiempo. Te quiero-dijo Sokka mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro de Toph._

_-Yo igual- dijo Toph mientras ponía un brazo por la cintura de Sokka._

_Caminaron abrazados hasta aquella luz que los esperaba hasta que desaparecieron igual que la luz._

_Y aunque sepas de toda mi vida yo te esperare._

_Fin._


End file.
